Collector (Funko Universe)
| voice = | other = }} :Collector is from the Funko Universe video . Collector is a supervillain. Biography Little is known about the man known as Collector. At some point, he began collecting various species and individuals for some kind of personal collection. He puts them into glass cells that is stored in a large dark room, lit only by the cells themselves. Some of the glass is opaque while some cells have clear glass. It is unknown exactly what he is collecting or why. In his collection acquired at different times he has a , two , a -like creature, large birds, various bugs and insects, and random large creatures. He also acquired while in his state. At some point he collected the baby-like form of and put him in a cell. This was apparently a highly prized part of Collector's collection as he was quite protective of him. He also kept Groot's glass clear so he could look at him. Some time after acquiring Groot, he discovered Groot's ally in his room near Groot's cell. The two were happy to see each other until Collector appeared on one side scowling at Rocket. Rocket was shocked and ran away. Collector ran around the cell to follow with Groot watching them go. Collector stayed close behind Rocket as he tried to evade him through the cells. Rocket tried to lose him but Collector continued following. Eventually Collector did lose Rocket as he ran past his jellyfish. He eventually stopped and found Rocket hiding behind the acquarium. Rocket tried to run away but Colletor grabbed his tail. Rocket ran in place until he noticed Collector. However, Rocket slammed his foot down on Collector's. Collector was forced to let go as he grabbed his foot in pain. He began hopping up and down on one foot while Rocket ran off. Collector gathered himself and followed Rocket, who was trapped by the room's wall. Rocket looked around before spotting Collector as he approached. Rocket backed up against the wall, then pulled out a golden . Collector was shocked to think the intruder could be offering him something valuable. Collector bent over to get a closer look. Suddenly, Rocket it threw it up into the air. He watched it arc above him. The cube came down and Collector examined it. He realized it was actually a container of some sort and tried to open it by prying the sides open. He struggled until the top popped off. A small of appeared out of the box. He realized it was a distraction and that Rocket was gone. He threw the cube on the ground and ran back to Groot's cell. Running by, he saw that Groot was still inside and stopped. He opened the cell, pulled Groot out and began hugging it. Suddenly, Groot flopped over. Collector looked down at it to see it was merely a doll in the likeness of Groot. Even worse, one of the eyes fell off. Collector shook the dool realizing the ruse, causing the other eye to fall off. He threw the doll onto the ground smashing the pot. He began leaping up and down in a tantrum before kicking the doll away. It is unknown what happened afterwards. Presumably, Rocket and Groot got away. Personality Collector is obsessed with acquiring things for his personal connection. He does not care about the cost for his collection and will capture sentient creatures against their will. It is unknown for what purpose, but he keeps everything he collects in one large room so he can view at any time. He desires anything of value, to the point where it can be used against him. He is also very protective of his collection not wanting anything or anyone to disturb it. Background Collector was unnamed and unvoiced. He did make noises but it is unknown who did them. This version of Collector is based on the one seen in the ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' film. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Taneleer Tivan (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Bait 'n' Switch (Short) Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Villains (Funko Universe)